Love Unspoken
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: Who knew that love unspoken could hurt so much? Tyler never thought about it, but the pain he felt was nothing he expected. Slash Tyler/Caleb
1. Dreams and Reality

OMG SHE MADE A NOTHER PLOT BUNNY STORY!

I know you people are getting sick of my plot bunny one-shot things but here is another one!

I hope you enjoy it!

READ ON PLEASE!

* * *

Tyler snuggled deeper into the arms wrapped around him; heat radiated from the body, worming Tyler to the core. The grip tightened, and the brunette was locked into place. "This is nice Baby Boy." Tyler felt a vibration of the speaker, with his head pressed firmly against the man chest.

"Yeah," Tyler sighed, raising his head to meet the chocolate brown eyes, of the man holding him.

"I love you." The man whispered, a smile playing across his face. Tyler couldn't help but smile back. Unnoticed to the young son of Ipswich the world around them began to fade.

"I love you too..." Tyler trailed off, the face of his love beginning to blur. A tremor rippled through the area, sending the brunette to the ground. "Caleb," Tyler yelled throwing his hand up to the other teen, then everything went black.

* * *

Tyler flipped himself out of his twin sized bed, landing on the rough dorm room floor with a loud smack. From the other side of the room Reid shot up in bed with a sleepy, "Wha's on?" The blond, with eyes barley open frantically scanned the room for the source of what woke him.

"Go back to sleep Reid." Tyler moaned, placing a hand on his rapidly beating heart. The older boy nodded and dropped back down into his bed, and disappeared once again under a mass of blankets. Tyler stared up at the ceiling of the dorm room forcing himself to calm down.

"Why are you on the floor Baby Boy?" Reid asked breaking the silence with his muffled voice.

"Shut up Reid," Tyler shot back, and the room fell silent. A few minuets a light breathing came from the mass of blankets and pillows.

As silently as possible Tyler pushed off from the ground, and untangled himself from the sheet that wrapped itself around his legs in the middle of the night, and was pulled off the bed when he fell to the ground. Moving cautiously the young son tossed the sheet back to it's proper location, and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a clean shirt. The alarm clock flashed in the darkened room, 4:43.

A few minutes later Tyler jogged down the front steps of the dorms. With his I-pod in hand, and a note tapped to the insider of the dorm door telling Reid he 'went for a run'. Tyler took off down the side walk, heading for the forest lining the school.

* * *

Tyler slowed to a walk as the dorm's came to view over the tops of the trees, edging the outskirts of Spencer Academy. The brunette let out a small sigh and brought his watch closer to his face, 7:20. That gave him forty minutes to get back to his room, shower, change, and get to his first class. Pulling out his I-pod Tyler cranked the volume, the world around him disappearing as he continued his short jog back to his room.

Caleb pulled into his usual spot in Spencer's parking lot. The oldest of the covenant had agreed to met up with Sarah and help her cram for the Physics test that day. The plan was to meet at 7:30, in the courtyard. Caleb sighed peeking at the cars radio, a 7:20 stared back at him. He let out a sigh, scanning the world outside his car. The teen watched as Tyler came into view on the edge of the forest. He gazed out the windshield, as the younger teen stopped and glanced around the area then pull out his I-pod. A smile played across the oldest son's face as he jumped out of his car, and jogged across the lawn towards his younger brother.

"Tyler," Caleb called, as the boy in question slid his I-pod back into his pocket. "Baby Boy!" he continued. His smile grew as his Tyler began moving again. On a act of impulse Caleb dubbed his pace and dove at his younger brother in an attempt to gain his attention. His arms wrapped around Tyler's waist and pulled him off the ground.

The brunette let our a shrill cry of shock, his ear buds falling out of their places. "Chill Tyler." Caleb chuckled, placing the other teen back on his feet, "It's just me!"

Tyler's body went stiff when he realized it was Caleb's arms wrapped around his waist. His heart beat quickened, as Caleb hissed into his ear. The dreamer in him, said to melt into Caleb's embrace, while the logical side, screamed the other boy was straight and in a relationship.

"You okay Baby Boy?" Caleb asked, loosening his grip slightly but not releasing Tyler.

"Yeah, Cay." Tyler hissed, trying his best to remain in control of his body. "You just caught me by surprise, thats all." The brunette forced out a laugh, wiggling slightly to gain freedom.

"You sure?" Caleb continued, releasing Tyler only to spin the smaller teen around to come face to face and hands falling to the brunette's shoulders.

"Of course Caleb," Tyler answered, flashing a smile that didn't reach is eyes all the way. The look of concern never wavered on Caleb's face.

"No, somethings wrong I can tell." Caleb continued, removing one of his hands from it's place on Tyler's shoulder, and rubbing his chin in thought.

Tyler shifted uncomfortably under his brothers gaze, wishing his heart rate would slow down. In his head a voice screamed to just turn and run, but that would never work, it would just bring more questions in the future. A tingling sensation grew, from his shoulder where Caleb's hand lay. A worm, fuzzy feeling that brought a blush to Tyler's cheeks, that he never wanted to loose. The bright red teen stared over at Caleb, his blush grown darker, as he stared at the other boy. He never wanted to leave this moment.

"I got it!" Caleb announced, snapping the fingers of his free hand.

Panic rushed through Tyler 'He knows He knows!' repeated it's self over and over again in his head, the impulse to run grew. "Your having nightmares again aren't you Tyler?" Caleb asked, nodding with certainty at his declaration.

"Y-yeah Caleb, you caught me!" Tyler claimed, nodding his head vigorously, while relieve washed over him. "N-Nightmares... Defiantly." The youngest son trailed off.

"Don't keep those kinds of things bottled up Ty," Caleb lectured, but the caring expression never leaving his face. "It's not health..." The older teen was cut off as his phone rang from his pocket. Caleb pulled out is cell phone, peeked at the the name flashing across the screen. "Sarah," Caleb announced, hitting the accept button and placing it to his ear. "Hey..." He greeted, "Yeah I'm here... near the parking lot... I stopped to talk to Ty...Yeah" Caleb paused, pulling his phone away from his face, "Sarah told me to tell you Reid is looking for you." Caleb relayed. Tyler nodded, and Caleb placed his phone back against his head. "I told him... Okay I will meet you there... Bye." with that the black haired teen ended the call and placed it back in his pocket. "I have to meet her out side the dorms." he stated simply, gaining another nod from Tyler, as the two began to walk to the front doors.

The walk was silent as the brothers trudged across the school grounds. "How long have you been out here?" Caleb asked glancing to his right at Tyler.

"Uumm..." Tyler started, "It's 7:30 now, so about two, maybe three hours I don't know for sure." the smaller boy answered shrugging his shoulders, and avoiding Caleb's gaze.

"Baby Boy you have been running around for three hours?" Caleb cried a look of shock flashed across his face.

"Chill Cay," Tyler sighed, flashing his friend a smile, "I just woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep and decided to go for a run." The older opened his mouth to retort.

"Caleb!" A girlish voice interrupted, pulling the two sons out of their conversation. Their attention turned to smiling, perky Sarah. "Hey guys." She greeted, flashing a bright smile.

"Hey Sarah," Tyler answered, giving the girl a small smile and nodding in greetings.

"Sarah," Caleb grinned stepping forward and pulling the blond into a tight hug.

Tyler watched the couple with a feeling of longing, jealousy bubbling up from inside. Those feelings were soon replaced with a sense of loss and sadness, he will never have Caleb greet him like that and pull him close. Soon after his eyes began to burn and his vision began to blur with tears, Tyler could feel his heart shatter. "I will see you guys in class." Tyler announced, spinning on his heals and walking away with out waiting for a response.

"Later Baby Boy." Caleb called, watching his brother disappear through the doors of the dorm rooms.

"When are you going to tell Tyler your in love with him?" Sarah asked, voice a whisper. Placing a hand on the guys forearm in a friendly gesture.

"I don't know if I can do it Sarah. I don't want to ruin our friendship." Caleb sighed, "I don't know if he feels the same way."

Unknown to the Oldest son, Tyler rushed through the dorm rooms tears falling down his face, heart broken by the teen who loves him back.

* * *

Okay so let me know what you PEOPLE think!

I LOVE REVIEWS and they make me smile! and write more...

Let me know if you think i should add another chapter to this or leave it at this...

Yes i am trying to update my other stories! I AM WORKING ON IT

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Love,  
Pirate


	2. Anywhere but Here

No I dont have a paper due tomorrow... :P

Read On!

* * *

Tyler jogged through the hallway, avoiding his fellow students. With his eyes turning black Tyler dove through the doorway to his dorm room, slamming the wood closed behind him. The brunette let out a sob, falling to the floor on his hands and knees. Moment's pasted as Tyler pulled himself together, crawling across cold wooden ground to his bed. With a small grown, the brunette pulled himself up on to the soft warm mattress.

Tyler took a few deep breaths and the tears slowed to a stop, pushing the thoughts of his oldest brother out of his head. With emotions in check Tyler sat up and gave his body a small shake, as if it would knock away the unwanted thoughts and emotions. Glancing around the small room, Tyler then realized the absence of the dorm's other occupant, Reid.

Deciding the absence of his brother was a good thing, Tyler stood from the bed and grabbed his shower caddy, and school uniform. Making is way across the room, Tyler pulled the door open disappeared into the hall, heading to the showers, to wash away the pain of the day.

* * *

Fifteen minuets later, Tyler tossed his dirty cloths into the floor of his closet and placed his shower stuff back under his bed. It was then when his phone let out a soft hum, and vibrated from his pocket. Jumping, Tyler pulled the communication device out of his pocket and placed it to his ear. "Hey Pogue," the younger teen greeted, voice soft.

"What's wrong Baby Boy?" The biker asked, concern filling his voice. Pogue could tell, with years of experience, how his brothers were feeling depending on their tone of voice. And right now Tyler was obviously sad and in pain.

"I ran into Caleb this morning." Tyler whispered, a small pain building up in his chest, and the need to cry growing. "And then Sarah."

"Tyler," Pogue began, only to be interrupted by his younger brother.

"What am I going to do Pogue?" Tyler asked plopping on to the floor of his dorm room, phone plastered to his ear, "Just smile and pretend that everything is normal, that I don't die every day I see that blond bimbo clinging to his arm?" Tyler whispered, taking in a shaky breath, "When did I become this pathetic? I like Sarah but I keep insulting her... " The youngest son trailed off, leaving the line quiet aside from his breathing.

"Baby Boy," Pogue sighed, feeling his heart break, just from his brothers voice. Pogue knew about Tyler's inner turmoil with loving Caleb, hell he has known for years. Slowly an idea grew in the bikes head, a brilliant plan to allow Tyler the day to heal. "Here is what were going to do Ty." Pogue began, pausing to make sure Tyler was listening. "Get dressed, and wait for me at the dorms." The biker explained, jumping up from his couch and dodging around his apartment.

"I am already in my uniform Pogue." Tyler stated, not even trying to hide the sadness that flooded his voice.

"I mean normal cloths Ty." The biker clarified, grabbing a clean pair of jeans and a shirt hanging from a near by chair. "I will be there in ten."

"Why?" Tyler asked, pulling himself off the ground and following orders to change.

"Were taking the day off." Pogue stated, buckling his belt, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Where?" The brunette questioned, digging through his dresser for clean cloths.

"What is this twenty questions." Pogue snapped, fake anger in his voice. "If you must know its a surprise." The biker smiled into the phone, knowing Tyler couldn't see him.

"So you have no idea then?" Tyler muttered, a small smile playing on his lips.

A low chuckle passed through the phone, "Yeah Ty you got me." The biker laughed, "Ten minuets Baby Boy." Pogue warned again.

"See you in ten." Tyler agreed, with a small nod even though Pogue couldn't see him.

"Later!" Pogue answered. Both boys pulled their cells away and ended the call.

With a sigh Tyler tossed his phone at the bed. The electronic device landed with a small thump, the screen falling black. Quickly Tyler went to work pulling off his tie and blazer.

Tyler had his shirt pulled halfway over his head when the door burst open reviling Reid Garwin, and all his blond haired glory. The brunette continued with what he was doing, used to his best friends dramatic entrances.

Reid stood frozen in the doorway, watching his younger brother with great interest. Taking in the scene, the self named bad ass took the last few steps into the dorm room, slamming the door on his way, and pulled open his closet. "You know where were going?" Reid asked, pulling out a forest green Nike shirt, and giving it a sniff.

"No idea." Tyler mumbled, folding his blazer and placing his uniform in his closet.

Reid nodded stripping off his uniform and pulling on his street cloths. "Ready?" The blond asked, turning to his younger brother and kicking his uniform under his bed. The brunette nodded grabbing his cell phone, wallet and keys from the bed. Reid followed the younger teens example and snatched up his cell phone and wallet. "Lets go Baby Boy." Reid stated pulling the front door open, and allowing Tyler to go through first. Taking on last look around the room Reid dubbed back, ripping two jackets from their hangers in his closet, and dashed out after his friend.

The hallways were empty of students, the clocks mounted on the walls announcing 'the start of school in ten minuets'. The brothers walked in comfortable silence, shoulder to shoulder. Reaching front doors of the building, Reid trusted a bright orange zip-up jacket to Tyler, then pilled his own black sweatshirt on. Tyler pulled the jacket round his shoulders, following Reid though the doors and down the small flight of stone stairs.

In the parking lot Pogue pulled up on his motorcycle, stopping between Caleb's silver mustang and Tyler's black hummer.

Tyler and Reid watched from the stairs, waiting for their older brother to join them. Their eyes remained glued to Pogue as he slid off his bike and trotted over.

"Where we off to?" Reid greeted, slapping hands with Pogue, in their customary hand shake.

"No idea, I figured we would just choose a direction and go." Pogue shrugged, turning to face Tyler. "Unless there is someplace you had in mind Baby Boy."

"No... anywhere but here." The youngest answered, slipping his hands into the jackets pocket, letting his shoulders slump. Pogue tossed an arm around Tyler's shoulders, comforting his brother and forcing him to walk at the same time.

"Random it is." The blond announced, leading his brothers to the parking lot.

The walk was short and quite, the only sound from the few straggler students who tossed the three sons quick glances. The three climbed into Tyler's hummer, Pogue behind the wheel, Tyler in shot gun, leaving Reid for the back seat. With a turn of the key the hummer sprung to life and the boys were ready to go. "Right or left?" Pogue asked, backing out of the parking space,and speeding through the lot of cars.

"Left" Tyler muttered, pulling his legs up and resting his feet on the dash board. The biker nodded stopping for the sign and glancing both ways.

"Hit it, grandma." Reid demanded, kicking the drivers seat.

"Chill Reid," Pogue snapped pulling into the street and hitting the gas. "Were in no hurry."

The blond nodded leaning back into a comfortable position. The truck was left in a soft hum of the engine, and the crunch of rocky pavement. Tyler watched the trees pass his window, relaxed by the visual rhythm and company of his brothers.

From the front doors of Spencer Academy Caleb watched his brothers load up in Tyler's hummer. A strong sense of jealousy washed over him at the sight of Reid's jacket around Tyler's shoulders and Pogue's arm around Tyler. The contact that the oldest wished for, the comfort the youngest had with Pogue and Reid made Caleb turn green with envy.

As the black truck pulled out of the parking lot and sped away from the school, more emotions washed over Caleb; anger, confusion, jealousy, loss, and most importantly sadness.

* * *

Hey i am looking for a bata (ok it is late and i might be spelling that wrong... or even calling it the wrong name but i hope you get what i am saying)... one of those people who edits the stories... If you want to be mine please PM me and we can talk! Please and Thank YOU!

REVIEW Please and i will love you!

I wanted to get some Brother love into the story... DID IT WORK?

AnyWay... Review.. good, bad, i dont care... as long as it is there! :D

Loves,  
Pirate


End file.
